Gabriel Darkstone
Dean Darkstone |affiliation = |base of operation = |identity = Secret |citizenship = Dreadlord |marital status = Married |occupation = God of Justice, God of Strength |education = Unknown |gender = Male |height = Varies |weight = Varies |eyes = Vary |hair = Black, with some of the Strands being golden |origin = Dreadlord |universe = Earth-8000 |placebirth = Unknown |creator = Antoniorarenivel |first = }}Gabriel or simply Gabe is the Dreadlord God of Justice, the Thunder King of the Thunder Elfs and the very embodiment of the physical justice in the universe, as well as the Very Embodiment of Strength of the Universe. He is the Creator of the Ri Isatratsa, a Magic Formula that allows the User to Convert Soul to Power. History Early Life Gabriel was born By Skyler Darkstone, a Beloving mother who has always protected him, seeking to make him happy at all times. He Let himself grow up himself, not allowing Skyler to always protect him, training himself since the day he's been able to walk. Gabriel, in his Early Life, Saw the Evil caused by the Unjust around him, and Swore to stop them. His Mother, being the Thunder Queen at her time, helped him, Trained him in the Arts of Thunder, of what is Divine and Sacred. At the age 6, he has Been able to rip a Death God Titan in half, showing his skill and immense strength. She, after his Training, taught him Manners, how to be polite and how to act when others are around him, She taught him how to be Kind, even to your enemy, and how act Diplomatically in any situation. She taught him how to be strong in any situation, starting the discussion. 6th has taught him how to defend himself, even in the most critical situations, and taught him how to use "Vampuire Cast" And "Vampuire Slayer". She taught him how to Strong in any moment, and how to never give up, finishing the Discussion between Gabriel and Skyler. Crystalia, his Grandmother, Cherished him, and has Trained him in the Arts of Time and Essence Manipulation, Gabe, Mastering The Arts of Essence Manipulation and being an Expert at Time Manipulation. Sworrow, His Cousin, and Death in The Universe They Exist, has a connection with him, that Gave him the Ability to Cast most Death Arc Spells with ease. Gabe, after learning all he could, would grow up to fall in Love with Emma Darkstone, eventually marrying her, and adopting a Child, called Kayla. After some time, Gabriel would create his own Branch, the Dreadlords, Becoming a Branch Leader of the Voidics. All Dreadlords worshipped him, making him a strong God, and Chief-God in the Area of Dreadlord Gods, his rank in the Hierarchy of Gods being "The Throne God". He Gets bored of having nobody to help him Maintain the Branch, he Creates the Dread Masters, giving each of them power over the masses and then, Gave them a Cosmic Movement of the Dreadlord Stars, Planets and everything that contains inside the Dreadlord Territory. Later on, Gabriel and San start a Rivalry between Branches, that turns into a form of Hatred, but Gabriel tends away from any action the Fire Arcs do. He would then Head-Spear the evolution of the Dreadlords, making them the strongest Branch of the Voidics. He Creates their Language, making many secret Dreadlord Languages, until the modern Dreadlord Language. He Created the whole Diplomacy of the Dreadlords and was the one to make the Hierarchy of Both Military and Diplomatic stats. At one point of his Early Years, he's Greeted with a Katana of Unknown Power, created by an Unknown Source. When the Blade has first shown itself to The Leader of the Dreadlords on the Edge of All Dawns. the Blade looked that of a Normal Katana, but it seemed of great Value. The Leader has taken it, without to know of it's Immense power, but knew it had something in it. The Leader then decides, with determination to find out everything about this Katana. He went to every achieveable library, searching for answers about the Katana. He then gets to the Library of the Time-Shattereds, looking in it for answers. He finds nothing...When the time Comes, he is faced with the Challenge of Defeating the Beast Of God. At the time, Gabriel had no Construct of Immense Power to slay the Beast, but was Told in his Dreams by a White being that the Katana will destroy the Beast. Producing the Ri Isatratsa The White Being, in Gabriel's Dream, would tell him that in order to gain the power necessary to defeat the Being, he would need to Create a Formula to gain the Strength he needs to defeat the Beast. There were 3 Parts. The First part had 5 Stages, the Second one had only One Adventure, and the Third one would need Gabriel to Venture all the World. The First part consisted of: The Stage of Self-Esteem, The Stage of Strength, The Stage of Purity, the Stage of Valor and the stage of Hatred. The First Stage Consisted of Gabe showing his Independence and his Confidence of his own Abilities, and Self-Respect. Gabriel, had to show all his abilities to their Fullest to a Group of Shadowy Figures, who were calling themselves the Juries of the First Stage. The Juries, Impressed of his Abilities and what he has learned, would challenge his Self-Respect, but for them, it was like an Unmoveable Rock. Gabriel, passing the First Stage, goes to the Second Stage. The Second Stage, the Stage of Strength, Consisted of Gabriel having to go Through immense, if not Near-Absolute Pain, and be able to push a Rock the Size of Earth itself. Gabriel, would whitstand the pain at all cost, his Indomitable Will being stronger than all the torture that has been rained upon him. Gabriel, had to move the Rock over a Million Kilometers. The Second stage took Two Years, but it is said that it took even more, Gabriel full of Scars all around his body. The Juries of the Second Stage, Express their Gratidute of him being so Strong-Willed by Healing his Wounds using a Divine Spell. Gabriel would move on to the Third Stage, with the Gratitude of Both the First Juries and the Second Juries. The Third Stage, the Stage of Purity, would Consist of Gabriel needing to do the Best Choices of Morale he could. Gabriel's First Morale Question would be. "Would You Rather Destroy what you hate for What you Love, or would you Rather Destroy what you Hate for yourself?" Gabriel would respond for What he loves. "Would you Rather kill your Wife, or would you rather kill the Fire Arc." Gabriel, would Respond as Neither. "Would you Rather be Free, but Corrupt, or Be Jailed or killed, but As a Justiciar?" Gabriel, Responds as a Justiciar. The Stage went on and on and on, until a Point. The last Question would be "Would you kill the Fire Arcs if you could?" Gabriel would answer No, but then the Juries would tell him all the Fire Arcs will Ever do, but Gabriel would answer. "Would Jail them, but avoid actual killing as much as possible." They Juries, impressed of Gabriel's Choices, would let him go to the Fourth Stage. The Fourth Stage, the Stage of Valor, would consist in Gabe having to Save himself from Death by Atlas, or Save a Child from Mephistopheles. Gabriel, rathering the Child to live, would Take the Katana Out, the Katana Radiating some kind of Field, as the Voice Echoed "Speak for yourself.". Mephistopheles and Gabriel would fight, Mephisto's Teleportation not working when around Gabriel, allowing Gabriel to strike him down, but Atlas, Would attempt to crush Gabriel with his Foot, but it is Revealed that both Mephistopheles and Atlas were, actually, "True" Ilusions. When Gabriel Confronts the Juries about it, they just laugh at him, but allow him to Go Further to the Fifth Stage. The Fifth Stage Consisted of Gabriel Having to face the one he hated the Most. Himself. The "Clone" Of Gabriel woudl tell Gabriel ALL he has ever Wronged, all he has never been able to accomplish, and would tell him ALL The Suffering of the people he was unable to protect, of his loved ones, and how Gabriel despises anybody that Talks bad about Emma, and would then Kill Emma, Decapitating her, in his eyes. The Clone would then speak with Gabriel about his Love, and about his Hatred, about all his Emotions, and how Gabriel has always hated the Fire Arcs for wronging Everybody. Gabriel, Enraged, would Jump over at the Clone, but the Clone Shatters to nothingness, as the Room Gabriel was in would go Dark. There was nothing inside the room anymore, but Gabriel. An Old Man would walk foward to Gabe, from the Shadows, and would greet him, making a Deal with him. The Man would make Gabriel's Love Neraly immeasurable, but in Exchange, so would be his Hate. His Hate would form a new Personality of Gabriel, allowing the Original Gabriel to be the Love. If One of them, either Love or Hate, would win, the Other would go back to a form weaker than it ever was for Gabriel. Gabriel, would have no choice, but to do the Deal. The Man, suddenly asks Gabriel if he is in Love with somebody, Gabriel confirming. The Old man, would tell Gabriel that the Love would fully direct to the one he loves so dearly, and the Hate will direct itself to The ones that have Wronged Gabriel the most, that is the Fire Arcs, but also who will Wrong him in the Present and Future.Gabriel, would agree on his, knowing that in the End, Love will win. The Man would Ascend, his Arms sparking with Energy, as the Fifth Stage would go back to it's State before Gabe to Fail, but Gabriel could feel...How his Love and Hatred would be in a Desperate Struggle, A battlefield. Gabriel, using his Love Side, would get over the Fifth Stage. At the End of the Stage, a Golden Pedstal Holding a Golden Key would Rise from the Floor, as Gabriel would take the Key from the Pedstal, as All the 5 Stages would start to Shackle and Crumble. Gabriel, would Escape unharmed from the Stages, with the Key in his hand. Gabriel, would Go back into his Dream, just to be met by the White Being to go Further, and go to a Dark, Rotten And Dead Planet. Gabriel would do So, and Remember that the Second Part would have one Big Adventure, that Would take a long time to complete. When Gabriel Reaches the Planet, upon stepping on it, the Overwhelming Darkness would be more than Near-Infinite, but there was no Sign of the Avatar Erebus...Something was Wrong. Gabriel would go on and explore the planet, finding a Dark, Shadowy Cave, where Divine Energy would be Present, but also another Dark Presence. Gabe would Valiantly Step in the Cave, finding nothing but two Crosses, one that had the Divine Presence, and one that had the Dark Presence. He picks both up, confused about the meaning of the Crosses. He Ventures the Cave, and finds some kind of Entrance to a Secret Society. Godhood When the Time comes for the Beast to come, it would ravage all around the Dreadlord Territory, destroying not all that is in it's path, but taking the lives of countless Dreadlords. Gabriel, after Defeating The Beast of God with the Katana, that has caused The Destruction of a Forth of Dreadlord Territory Gabriel would Build everything from rock bottom, and later on he would be Worshipped as a God of Justice, for His deeds and slaying the Mighty Beast, and helping the Territory Rebuild. He's then advanced as the Embodiment of Physical Justice, after even more acts of Justice. Through his Life as a God, he learns about the Celestials and their Existance, and meets most Gods, most notable being Eternity and the Living Tribunal. Later on, he Creates his Yetzirah and Briah, called Rirsta iw Wuts, and Apoptosis - The Fifth Universe of Gold, leaving his old Yetzirah and Briah in his armory. He was Depicted as a Manly and Gorgeous Man, Calm and Unmovable. He's Also Depicted by his worshippers as a man with long hair, in robes, Flashes of light going around him, meditating. Powers & Abilities Justice Embodiment: Gabriel is the physical universe embodiment of Justice itself. Master Charisma Godly Aura: '''Gabriel's Aura is one of the Mightiest out of all Voidics, and somewhat Stronger than most Gods. His Aura gives off the Vibe of his Status as God of Justice. '''Godly Spiritual Pressure: Even for most Gods, Gabriel Possesses an Overpowering Spiritual Pressure, that gives him the capability to Stun, Paralyze, Injury and in some cases, even kill the Victim. Tho, he Rarely even uses Spiritual Pressure, and Limits it. Master Essence Controller: Gabe has Masterful Control over Essence, The Energy that Composes All Beings ( With a Few Exceptions ) Atlas Strength: Gabe is strong enough to easily rip Reality in half, or Break a Timeline, and destroy anything or anybody, simply through his Physical Strength, as an Embodiment of Strength. Soul Distribution: -Soul/Aura Distribution Power: The User has the innate ability to distribute a piece of his soul/Aura to another by being touched by them. The User acquires power by bestowing an ability, allowing its wielder to cultivate it, and then take it back. -In The User's distribution of their soul, the wounds which one's Soul could not heal alone would finally heal. This power heals the Physical, Mental and Spiritual ailments of those who touched the User. While the Wound of a Person healed, all of their knowledge, Skills and Talents would be engraved inside the piece of soul they Received from The User. Those healed in this way have their lifespan drastically reduced ( Does not work for Immortals by Age ), and once the person had died, the augmented fragment would return to The User. -The User can Engrave a Letter in the one the User wishes to, signifying an ability, directly onto another's Soul/Aura, he could share out his soul/Aura more deeply, and with greater power. He does this by having others drink his aura within a Ritual. -The User can Forcibly retake the Soul/Aura Fragments of his Soul/Aura that he has shared out. -Every time he regains a piece of his soul, the user becomes stronger and lives longer. Sacred Letters: Gabe has the ability to access all the Sacred Letters, that vary between A To Z. *A - The Almighty: When the User activates "The Almighty", Their irises and pupils split in two. The User, upon activating, receives their full Strength. **Omni-Precognition: The User can see everything that is to occur from the present moment into the far-Flung Future. He can "Know" Everything that lies within that Gaze. Rather than seeing a linear future, The User has to Observe all possible futures at once like countless grains of sand in the wind, and can thus act accordingly using the knowledge he has gained to anticipate and counter his opponents. He can revive himself by changing futures where he dies. However, The User is unable to predict the actions of Those of Omnipotence. ***Future Modification: The User has the ability to transform the future. ****Power Intuition: Any power of which he "Knows" Will become his ally. *****Reactionary Power Immunity: That power will not only be unable to defeat him, but become unable to harm him in any way. **Concussive Force: The User has Limitless strength, allowing the user to destroy anything. ***Consumption: The User can consume other beings via Physical Contact. A - The AntiThesis: The User can Designate any two targets and completely reverse anything that has already occured between them. For Example, if The User were to be greatly injured while fighting an opponent, he could reverse what occured between himself and his Enemy, simultaneously healing himself while grievously wounding his Opponent. B - The Balance: The User can take the misfortune that occurs within their sphere of influence and disperse it to those that have experienced good fortune. All the "misfortune" that would occur to him personally is redirected into his Substitute Shield; consequently, all "good fortune" that an opponent experiences in inflicting wounds upon them will be wreaked back upon them in equal magnitude as "misfortune", and the "misfortune" that they experience merely gets deflected and absorbed into his Substitute Shield, causing his opponent to experience even more "misfortune". *The User can form a hefty and bulky shield on their arm. The Shield is composed of a Star-Shaped Cross with it's ground-facing limb extended past others and solidified Essence Between the Limbs, giving it an angular Appearance. Rather than Working as a defense against physical attacks, the Substitute Shield absorbs all misfortune that would occur to The User, such as injuries sustained during a battle. Furthermore, using "The Balance", The user can turn back the absorbed misfortune onto his opponent in order to further injure them. C - The Compulsory: By shooting its nerves from its fingers and extending them into its opponent's body, the user an forcibly control their movements. If it infiltrates a victim's entire body, The User can tear them to shreds near-instantaneously. If it only infiltrates parts, then the nerves will only tear these Parts. It can also send its nerves into inorganic objects in order to control and shape them, which is done by creating giant arms and hands out of the ground. In addition, if one of the user's fingers are severed, the User can use The Compulsory remotely, which involves an eye opening on the knuckle of the finger before attacking the target. D - The DeathDealing: The User can perfectly calculate the "absolute lethal dose" of any substance they consume. - The amount that will cause death without fail - and raise or lower that value as they see fit, causing a lethal dosage of that substance. In order to facilitate the lethal dose, the user needs to consume a great amount of whatever it is they want to manipulate into his body. For Example by consuming blood, he can decrease the lethal dosage of the blood in his opponent's body, thus making it fatal for them. *Raising his own lethal dosage to an attack also grants The user a healing factor, which allows them to recover in seconds. Will still be affected by anti-Healing effects. *The User develops an immunity to whatever substance or energy-based attack they are attacked with. Their immunity acquisition speed is incredibly fast. Upon receiving an attack, the user will reflexively analyzes their Aura and Essence and begins to create their immunity at a Terrifying speed. As Long as he has one minute, he can render virtually any attack Ineffective. *The User can create a darkened area of influence the size of a large circle on the ground; if anyone steps within its radius, the User can lower their resistance to anything, such as Cold, causing them to become "Poisoned" By high amounts of that. *Weakness of DeathDealing: - If the target can extract the element from their body, that the user is manipulating, they can lower the concentration until it goes below the lethal dosage. **-The User can quickly build up immunity to elements, but if that element is changed by even a small amount, he can be affected by it again. E - The Explode: The User has the ability to create bombs. Their explosive attacks cannot be blocked because their attacks are not bombs made of Essence. They are Essence That turn anything they make contact with into a bomb itself. This ability allows for Omni-Directional attacks, such that the User does not have to actually target an opponent and can inflict significant area damage. By using their power, the User can set off Explosions within their close vicinity. Additionally, they can generate explosive energy around them, which radiates outwards in a large globe and causes heavy damage to their surroundings. F - The Fear: The User's Weapon would start generating thorns. The Thorns are easily able to cut trough most materials, but The true power of these thorns lies not in their offensive capability, but instead in their ability to induce limitless fear in those who are struck. Just a single wound is enough to inspire a deep-seated fear towards The User, causing victims to doubt everything, lose control of all rational thought, and see visions of their deepest fears. While this would typically result in instantaneous death due to a person's heart being unable to bear such intense shock, an individual's experience and willpower can be used to resist this fear to an extent, thought they will anyway succumb to it eventually. When the thorns strike an object a black substance of fear begins to spread. It can even move through the objects to induce fear in a foe. The thorns can induce fear in their target through simply touching them, so it is not necessary for the foe to be wounded for the fear to infect them. G - The Glutton: The User can consume whatever they choose chooses by shifting their mouth outward into an extended form, allowing it to become a gaping maw of jagged teeth which eats whatever they please. However, as a side-effect, this ability leaves The User in a constant state of hunger. H - The Heat: By Manipulating Essence and Elements in the air, the user can generate flames and launch them toward an opponent. *-Burner Finger 1: Pointing their finger at their opponent, the user launches a narrow beam of fire. It is strong enough to easily pierce through Icexa Ice. *-Burner Finger 2: The User concentrates the power of their flames into two fingers, causing them to leave a trail of fire behind the air, before swinging them at an opponent, creating a large explosion and inflicting considerable damage on the surrounding area. *-Burner Finger 3: By pointing three fingers at a surface, the User can melt solid structures into lava that can reduce a being to nothing is seconds. *-Burner Finger 4: Pointing all of his fingers except his thumb forward, the User creates a large blade of fire with an elongated crossguard around their hand before slashing at their opponents, creating a massive Explosion. The Sword can also be used to cut through large objects, such as pillars. *-Burning Full Fingers: Generating fire around all five fingertips on one hand, The User unleashes a torrent of flame in a spiralling cone in front of them. *-The User stomps the ground, releasing a torrent of fire and heat which sweeps over the surrounding area. I - The Iron: The User can coat their skin partially or Full in a layer of "iron", making their Body virtually invulnerable to Physical harm while the transformation is active. J - The Jail: The User can fire off Essence Constructs capable of forcibly closing gateways between dimensions, as well as form Essence cages to entrap his opponents. Once a person is trapped, their presence is sealed off from the outside, their Aura and Essence cannot be Detected, and while the person inside can hear people, the people on the other side are unable to hear them. These cages will continue to exist even if the User Dies. The Only people that cannot be held by "The Jail" Are Fellow Dreadlords. K - The Killer: The User can Make Thousands of Miniguns in the air, and their hands, that shoot Spiritual Pressure instead of Aura, Essence or Physical Bullet. The bullets can easily pierce through armors, being anti-All, but Icexa. But to compensate for that, the Miniguns have a Mode for Anti-Icexa, but are normal bullets for the rest. The User can make a near-Endless amount of Miniguns, being able to kill armies in a very little amount of time. *Weakness: The Killer's Weakness is that this Power can ONLY Activate when the user is immensely mad, or Wrathful. If one calms the User down, then "The Killer" Will be stopped as well. L - The Love: The User an launch a heart-shaped projectile by putting his hands together in the shape of a heart. Anyone hit by this heart falls in love with the user, becoming so obsessed with the User that they will do anything he asks, including attacking their own comrades and those they know to be of superior power. M - The Miracle: The User can manifest "Miracles" Upon himself by giving form to the thoughts, feelings and desires of themselves and those around him. By focusing on the enemy's fear of being unable to destroy them, they is also able to covert any physical damage upon him to increase their size and might. With massive damage inflicted upon them, the User can covert any physical damage upon him to increase his size and might. With massive damage inflicted upon them, the User can become gigantic, towering over nearby buildings and other combatants. N - The Nature: The User can change the nature and instincts of anything they wish and has the ability to control their nature as they wish, making them weak or strong. They are able to warp The Nature of anything. To Solid to Liquid, to weak to even weaker, strong to weak and so on. O - The Overkill: The User possesses the ability to Greatly Increase his own power through simply killing someone. They can continue to Grow Stronger the more they kill, regardless of what form each victim actually takes, be it enemy, ally or even beast. P - The Power: The User possesses superhuman strength, allowing them to lift entire planets with ease. Which is Type IV Strength. Q -The Question: The User can FORCE their opponents to question EVERYTHING about themselves and their abilities. * Weakness: Speechlessness and Inaudibility. R - The Roar: The User has the ability to produce, a strong, sound-based shockwave which he can attack his opponents with. S - The SuperStar: The Users gains a considerable amount of zeal, stamina, and strength when they have at least one other person cheering them on. They Grow immense Durability, able to resist attacks easier. The Power also allows them to regenerate from damage, using their Cheers as source of all. After receiving enough cheering from People, The User is able to power up to a new form in a process called Star Power Up. This ability also links the user's supporters to him, allowing them to even be Infinitely revived so long as The User himself lives. T - The Thunderbolt: The User can create, control and project lightning Bolts. This is made commonly generated in their hands and points where they want to project it. They can also conjure lightning bolts of significant power from the sky to attack targets in groups, causing considerable damage to an area. Those that already have Lightning powers will be immensely Boosted. U - The Underbelly: The User can analyze the Essence of a target over a certain period of time, allowing him to determine an opponent's spiritual power distribution. After Doing so, he imprints his epithet letter onto his target and uses it to form a grid pattern, which is dubbed "Morphine Pattern". The Grid allows him to pinpoint the holes in a Target's Aura and Essence and attack them, increasing their size until the Target's Aura Depletes. This allows the user to paralyze and knock the opponent out. V - The Visionary: The User has the ability to turn fantasy into reality. For example, if they imagine that the bones in someone's arm are made of cookies, this will become true. By imagining that their body is "more sturdy than the strongest steel," they can drastically increase their defense. They can instantly heal any wounds inflicted onto them by imagining that it has already healed. Using this power, They User can also create elements and substances from their Mind, creating lava, water and even creating a gigantic stone platform and steel pillars to attack and defend against opponents and manipulate them as they see fit. They User can also create real weapons around himself, ranging from machine guns to missiles, in order to attack their opponent. If The User dies, everything which they have imagined into existence ceases to exist. *Weakness: The User is Restricted to what he can think off, and of what his body can handle, as their body will have limits, as they cannot transcend limits. W - The Wind: The User can deflect attacks away from targets of their choosing. When they uses this ability, the attacks are not countered; rather, they are pushed to the side of the target, preventing them from connecting. This ability causes solid attacks like swords to bend away from They User themselves. The User is not limited to blocking only the attacks which he can see; he can deflect the attacks through instinct alone, making even surprise attacks useless. The User can also use "The Wind" to cut opponents in half by moving their finger toward them, which bends their body out of the way. X - The Axis: One of the user's eyes would get Sealed, but can get Unsealed for any time the User wishes, without any strain only when they are in danger. The User's guns are Immensely enhanced. Their weapons can pierce anything they fires at with perfect accuracy. When The User fires, their gun does not release a bullet; rather, it simply pierces everything between the muzzle and the target, leaving its power unable to be blocked by any barriers as a result. When the user has both of his eyes open, They can fully use "The X-Axis", which allows Their Weapon to pierce through whatever they shoot and renders their body intangible. Though the power will only work for a short period of time when their life is in danger during battle, if they open their eyes a total of three times in a row during One Battle, The user is permitted to keep them open for the entire Battle Y1 - The Yourself: The User can transform Themselves into the exact physical likeness of another person. In doing so, The User replicates the spiritual power and abilities of this individual. The User can only copy Appearance, powers and techniques. Y2 - The Yourself: The User can transform Themselves into the exact physical likeness of another person. In doing so, they can replicate the memories and personality of this individual, allowing them to flawlessly impersonate their target. Z - The Zombie: Anyone who has The User's's blood splattered on them falls under their control, effectively becoming a "corpse" and doing whatever The User orders them to do. This aspect of their ability does not work on fellow Dreadlords, unless they have already died. Once a Dreadlord has died, however, The User can summon their corpse at any time and remotely activate their abilities. The amount of blood required to zombify someone depends on the strength of their Aura and Essence. If it is low, The user only needs a drop of blood to zombify them once it reaches their brain, but if it's high, the blood must be diffused at the heart and spread through the entire body before "The Zombie" Can take effect. The User's zombies can speak, although in fragments, and seem to want something of the User; However, their blood does not contain special properties like The User's does, so there is no risk of opponents falling under The User's control by coming in contact with the blood of her zombies. Those who are zombified before death have fresh cells, so they possess better movement and reaction speeds; additionally, they are the only zombies The User can completely control, as their personality vanishes in the process. *-The User can use the power to heal their comrades by using the flesh of the deceased to replace their own. They can even replace a lost limb by removing a corresponding limb from a corpse. They Can also Re-attach severed limbs to Their zombies by holding the limb in the proper place. Additionally, the user can endure and heal themselves of any fatal injuries which they must sutain in activating "The Zombie". Dark Arc Powers: Gabe, Despite being a God of Justice, Gabriel knows and has the ability to use the Most Advanced Spells of the Dark Arcs, a Race of the Voidics, thanks to Sworrow. Vampuire Abilities: Gabriel, being also the Child of 6th, has the Ability to use "Vampuire Cast" And "Vampuire Slayer". He also has Vampuire-Like Traits, such as: Supernatural Hearing, Supernatural Smelling, Enhanced Bite and affinity to their Magic. Time Arc Abilities: Gabe, Being the Grandson of Crystalia, has the ability to do Time Manipulation to Extremely High Degrees. Through, not Meta-Time Manipulation Galaxy Blast: '''Gabriel has the ability to Create and Charge a Blast colored like a Galaxy, that can go through Most materials and Explode even the most giant Planets. The Galaxy Blast's Most Feared ability is it's Effect, that if one is to be hit by it, the Area they got hit cannot Regenerate,even if they possess Ultimate Regeneration, unless the User has a Special Spell to Regenerate that Wound. '''Reality Ripper: A Techinque that allows Gabe to use his Arms to easily cut through Reality, make holes through it and Cut through most if not all spells, even Almighty Magic Spells . This was Inherithed by Gabriel from 6th. Divine Creation: '''Gabe, after Becoming the Head of the Family and the Thunder King, has acquired his Mother's powers, and thus, was able to Create nearly anything he could've think of. This ability, tho, Is only half, and is quite limited. '''Shadow Jump: '''Gabe has the ability to Shadow Jump, a Teleportation ability that allows him to go anywhere in the Universe, unless that place is protected in a way or another by a high-level Magic or spell. This spell is for Beginners, but is one of the most Useful yet. Gabe, has the ability to Shadow Jump, and use Lightning Shadow Jump, which is a more Perfected Version, that allows him to pass most Defenses. Lightning Shadow Jump is Characterized by the User being hit by a Lightning Bolt, then Disappearing to the Location they want to move to. '''Dark Cheetah: '''This is a Spell that allows Gabriel, or the User, to go at Speeds that Are Much Beyond Light, making the User an Actual Speedster, in the Variant of Voidics. '''Roar of the Vampuire King: This is a Spell that the Vampuire Omega Dragon King has taught Gabe, to fight against 6th, and learn about Vampuire Spells even more. It Creates Sound Pressure that is able to destroy most objects with it, and even Vibranium, also having the same Effects as Galaxy Blast. Master and Supernatural Swordsman: '''Gabriel has the ability to do near-Impossible Tasks with even the weakest Blades, and has Trained in all the 7 Ways of the Swords. '''Slayer Cores: Gabe has the Justice Vampuire Thunder Elf Core, the Immortal Flame Core, the Core of the Goddess Of Time and his First Core, the Slayer Core. The Cores can be used one at a time, or Resonate one to another. Their Resonation allows a huge boost of power, that allows him to do all that is possible for the Cores, but is straining to The User, and will kill the user if too much in the Resonation Mode. * The Justice Vampure Thunder Elf Core allows him further Control of his Thunder Powers, the Ability to Create and Easily Master Vampuire Spells. *The Immortal Flame Core is the Core that Originated from him being hit by the Strongest Nexus Blast in existance. He has the ability to use All Elements around the user to use them in the form of Fire. Gabriel's Hair, while Accessing this Core, Gabriel's Hair turns Fiery Orange *The Core of the Time Goddess allows him to use Time Arc Spells to the next Level, and Allows the user to be Immortal (but it is not needed in Gabriel's case). While using the Core, Gabriel's hair Turns White *The First Slayer Core, Simply called The Slayer Core, is a Core all Voidic Slayers have, and is needed for them to Officially be Slayers and Forever Slay God-Level Being Or even higher, giving them the name of God Slayers. At highest Levels, one can even do Omni-Slaying, or Concept-Slaying. ' Juggernaut' ( Passive ) -This power makes the user capable of harnessing the power of hits/attacks against them into their own. This power gets progressively stronger as the user has it/gets attacked. -The user can channel all their force into one single devasting blow, resetting the Power. Line of Ancient Master Swordsman: -The user summons a horde of lance-wielding swordsmen made of ice which proceed in attacking the target. The swordsmen are capable of blocking certain magical attacks like Ice. Single Blade Cremination: -The spell causes a brief shockwave followed by a massive pillar of red fire erupting from the ground in the shape of a katana's tip. -he blast from the pillar is so forceful that it can completely obliterate all buildings within its vicinity. Repulse: -The practitioner generates an orb of light blue energy which repels whatever strikes it. Strike: -As the practitioner draws the symbols of the spell in the air, his/her entire body permeates a red energy, which engulfs the body of the target, causing complete paralysis. Five Swirling Dragons of Destruction: -Upon activation, energy ruptures a large area around the user, causing the ground to rise up in pillars, before rising into the air to form five enormous dragons above the user. Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer: -At the instant of the slash, the Blade absorbs and condenses The User's Aura before releasing it at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack, which flies forward. This slash takes the shape of a crescent moon or wave. Moonless Night: - Generating a blade of deep black Aura in his hand, The User swings it towards his target. Doing so causes a massive veil of black Aura to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast. Afterwards, the energy continues to rise before dissipating into the sky. Justice Charge: -The practitioner fires a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Dreadlords can fire a Justice Charge from their hands, fingers, and other parts of their bodies. Grand King's Justice Charge: -By mixing their own blood with a Justice Charge, a Royal Dreadlord can fire a Justice Charge with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Justice Cannon, disturbing the fabric of space as it travels. Upon release, it spins like a razor as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. This is only to be used in Special Ocassion and actual needs. ' One Strike of Justice:' -As five disks of crackling spiritual energy form at his fingertips, The User forms a fist and punches his opponent. The blow is devastating, and upon contact, a huge Lightning-shape is gouged into the surface behind the target. ' Ray of Judgement:' -The User Lille makes a chopping gesture with his arm and fires thin waves of energy from it. These energy waves can pierce through entire cities, and areas in its path are riddled with explosions. Ripping Grass Formation: -This technique uses five Soul Cutters to create a pentagon-shaped seal which, when activated, creates a massive explosion within its borders. The Soul Cutters function as accumulators, gathering the necessary amount of Aura to create the explosion. Enhanced Death Cursed Eye: Using his Right Eye, Gabriel can turn Everything into a Special Ash called "Death Ash", Which is capable of destroying absolutely Physical. These Eyes also Enhances the user's Magic by 50%, allowing them to cast their Spells much deadlier. Gabriel, unlike the others, didn't receive the Curse of the Death Eyes, and thus didn't become near All-Knowing. Golden Judgement Eye: By looking in the eye of One person, they get to know all their Sins and Virtues they have done in their Life, be it mortal or Immortal, and gain the ability to do The Ultimate, Absolute Judgement for the Being that looked into their eyes. In addition, the User is Immune to all Kinds of Illusions, his mind being a Completely Impenetrable Fortress. Skin Adapt: A Pureblood's Strongest Technique and Ability. The User can Adapt without any issue to Absolutely any attack, as the Skin would "study" everything before to even attack it, in barely any time. It studies all of it in 0.01 Picoseconds, allowing the user to easily shrug off most attacks. Dread Scales: '''This is how the Dreadlords are Immune to absolutely any element. These Scales Are the Pride of the Dreadlords, and their Signature Passsive that they gain since birth. They Get into the armor, giving the Armor a more Mighty Look,and the Ability to Overpower and Surpass any Element there is. The Scales, if not used by a Dreadlord, are Heavy as a Planet, and drain the User's Aura extremely fast, most people dying right after they touch a Dread Scale. '''Shadow Light Wings: Gabriel, has from 6th, His Mother, the Shadow Light Wings, that allow him to Use the Darkest Spells Existent, but also the most Holy Spells, through his Wings. One of the Spells that Gabriel uses most Frequently is Shadow Vortex. Shadow Vortex: The User Spins at Unimaginable speeds, creating a Tornado, then, the Tornado itself Becomes a Vortex, then an "OffSpring" Of a Tornado and Vortex, forcing anything that is flying to fall down, and be caught in the Vortex. 'Ri Isatratsa ( The Eternity ):' A magic formula created by The Throne God, which allows the user to absorb souls and convert them into power. The basic abilities of all The Eternity Users Include: The ability to absorb the souls of the dead and boost their power with it (With merely 1,000 souls, nuclear weapons are completely ineffective), the ability to sense souls over very large distances, and detect their individual characteristics, have a body that only serves for physical interaction (Even if their entire body is destroyed, they will regenerate as long as their soul is intact), have power derived from a "Holy Relic" (Which can be any item of the user's choosing), and the ability to deal spiritual damage in conjunction with physical.The Formula Turns the Eye of the User into a Divine Construct itself, implanted into the eye of the User. Levels of The Eternity: Assiah: The first level of the "The Eternity" Formula, the characteristic that indicates the Holy Relic has merged with the user’s soul. At this rank it is incorporeal and somewhat unstable while at the same time giving the user a strong desire to kill. It also grants a more resilient body but can still be killed by hitting vital areas like the heart. What a Holy Relic does varies from individual to individual. Yetzirah: The second level of the Formula, when the Holy Relic gets a physical form and the user is finally starting to show their particular traits. The Holy Relic can now said to be finally stable and can be weaponized. His or her body is now strengthened to superhuman levels and the body will stop aging, although the soul will continue to do so. Briah: The third level of the Formula, which allow's the user's absolute deepest desire to be made reality. There are two different types of Briah, Hadou (Which is when one's desire focuses on others) and Gudou (When one's desire focuses on themselves). Said desire gives the user an ability relating to it in at least some capacity. ( For Instance, if one has the Desire of "I do not want to be touched by anyone", and his Briah Manifests as an ability that lets him always out-speed his enemy no matter what they attempt outside of outright time stop ). When the user has a Hadou desire, their ability will alter their surroundings, while a Gudou desire will alter themselves, though mixtures of both do exist. Weaknesses Skin Adapt: Even if The Skin adapt "Can study" absolutely anything, in one of the shortest Time-Spans possible, The PAC ( Particle Accelerator Cannon ) Can easily go faster, And Actually hit Gabriel. The Adapt only works if the Skin Adapt has time to comprehend that it's gonna get hit. Personality Gabriel is an Enthustiastic Man, that loves to have a good chat. He is always in his armor, even if he doesn't need to. He Puts What is Good and Righteous on the First Place, while he is a Loving Husband for his Wife. When the Universe is in danger, unlike most Gods, he will take the first step, and attempt to solve the Problem. Firstly Diplomatically, if possible, then will use Force as a mean. He likes to Collect Relics of the past and Artefacts. He mostly Collects Cursed Artefacts or Relics, that must be put under heavy Security. Some of the time, he collects Artefacts or Relics which he believes that can be useful for either him or the Greater Good. He is shown to be Kind and Caring. Hard to put in a bad mood but it's also been shown that small things sometimes enrage him, but nothing that will lead to something worse than irritation. In a fight, Gabriel is shown to be serious, and doesn't Hesitate to Kill, unless his enemy either can't fight anymore or wants to stop the Fight. In an actual War, Gabe doesn't show any mercy, his Personality changing Dramatically while fighting or in a War. It is said that Gabriel has Both Hearts of Skyler and 6th, Skyler's Caring heart and 6th Heart of a God of War, but unlike 6th, he hasn't got all of it, allowing him to control himself. Most people see Gabriel while Fighting, as a Ruthless Beast that will destroy everything in his sight. As a Branch Leader, Gabe is Diplomatic, Caring for his people and will do all that is needed to make them happy. He hates to see them Suffer and such, Due to their Actions, the Fire Arcs have been Hated by the Dreadlords for years, as the Fire Arcs have nearly Destroyed time, done Illegal Omexu's and kept provoking them, Gabe has always had a Secret Hate for Fire Arcs, but keeps it hidden. People see Gabriel as an admirable hero that often if not always gets the job done. Even trying first diplomatically! However, he may unintentionally steal the spotlight for other heroes, by just trying to do his job. Though this mere fluke can be forgiven by his efficiency at his job. A caring father of his wife and many, many children, people look up to Gabriel. He’s a beacon when Hope seems faded. Although these are all desirable traits, his love can also be a downfall. Appearance Paraphernalia Equipment Holder Rune: This Rune allows the User to put a blade on a blade, allowing it to stay on your back, without the use of a belt, or shealth. These Runes are frequently used to hold High-Level Voidic Blades such as the Lightning Blade. BlackStone Thunderium Armor: His Gauntlets have Two Vipers on them. On the Opening of the Viper's Heads, on the Right fist of the Gauntlet it's Inscribed "Death", on the Left one is Inscribed "Awaits". The Pauldrons ( Armor of the Shoulders. ) And the Knee-Guard are in the Form of Mighty Lions. His Chest Plate shows the Face of a Dying Death Titan God. The Armor is Purely Black. On the back of the Armor, there is a Symbol Inscribed, that shows the Symbol of the Phoenix, which shows the Marking of a Master Essence Controller. On the Gauntlets, there are two Sonic Slayer Blades , That can help Gabriel Create a Sonic Blast strong enough to erase somebody from Existence If hit. There's Ancient Inscribing and Words of power all around the Armor, giving it even more Significance to the Armor. * Absolute Regeneration: The Armor will Regenerate Infinitely, as Long as Gabriel Lives. *'Bad Luck Indicement and Bad luck and Good Luck manipulation':The Armor gives the Enemies of the user Bad Luck, taking their good luck instead. *'Aura and Energy Draining: '''Gabriel can Drain the Aura and Energies around him to boost his Durability, or just Drain the Opponents/Surroundings *'Elemental Immunity: Gabriel, using his armor, is Immune to Elements, and can Easily Overcome them. *'Skill Inducement: '''Gabriel's Skills while donning this armor are Greatly Increased, with all weapons *'Armor Manipulation: 'Gabriel can Make his Armor Grow Spikes all over it, and even grow another Protective Layer *'Intelligence Weakening: If the Opponent gets stabbed by the Spikes, they're Intelligence and way of Understanding things would be Weakened. ( This doesn't work on Omniscient Beings or 12-Level Intelligence beings. ) *'Armor Archiving:' Gabriel can use his Armor to "Archive" information inside of the armor, allowing him to use the Knowledge for later use, or simply have it. *There is a Stronger Version of this armor called Blacklight Thunderium, which is 500% Stronger, has the Ability to grow Spikes that have a much stronger effect. The Blacklight Thunderium has a lot of Slots of Runes for the armor. His Knuckles Receive the same spikes that the armor in overall has. When one being gets Punched by the gauntlet, It gets written on them that "Death Awaits". This armor also allows Gabriel's Wings to grow them. On the back, it has Gun Holsters, and a Holder Rune for Gabriel's Blade. It's Designs enhance the Armor with "Divine Winds" and Lightning, which are Built in Rune-Slots. Weapons Ahnenerbe ( Holy Relic ): A Holy Relic is a weapon or artifact, which is a concept implemented by the Throne God the core of which is powered by spiritual techniques. These artifacts have nothing to do with the relics of any religion or spirituality, they are the manifestation of thoughts and feelings of people. No matter what it is, faith, profound hatred or resentment, love, or a curse, if something has a huge amount of concentration in a single object, it eventually will be called one's "holy relic". After binding a contract, the knight of the soul is assimilated with the relic forming the strongest spiritual connection, and it is almost impossible to break. After this, control of the relic is a very complex process, a normal person can not even master the first level of "The Eternity" '-Manipulation of Souls': to absorb the souls of the dead, each soul is absorbed in proportion to increases in all of the characteristics of the user. It also allows the ability to resist or ignore them (if the gap is too large in quantity). '-Spiritual Armor' - Apostles Relics surrounded spiritual armor that protects them from passively any impacts. The strength of the armor depends directly on the number of souls. 100,000 souls to withstand nuclear attacks without receiving any damage. -'ESP' - The Eternity users feel the soul at very large distances and see them in different color spectra. -'Regeneration' - the loss of the body is nothing holy relic of the apostle, they can instantly recover the body of the spiritual nature, even if the body does not remain anything. Spiritual wounds of some complexity (ruptured internal organs, severed limbs, crushed head) also heal within hours. As the apostle associated with its relic, can only kill him by destroying his repository of souls, ie its relic. '-Multilevel Damage' -attacks from holy relics can be blocked on two planes of existence at the same time, material and spiritual. In addition, the wounds inflicted by relics is not only physical and spiritual trauma, it is conceptual as one can attack the very concept or "idea" of a person's existence Lightning Blade: The Blade of the Head of the Family, a Divine Construct without Equal, as some say. The Lightning Blade is a 1st Class Voidic Slayer Blade, that is said to be able to Do Omni-Slaying, but to higher degrees than known, able to even Slash at Concepts, and supossedly kill them. It's a Singularity, and has Multiple Forms of Energy going around it, all in the form of Lightning on the outside, while in the inside, it's Uncomprehendable power can make one go mad just by looking at it, though, The Lighning Blade could've never be studied by Modern means due to it's Ancient Power. The Lightning Blade's power Predates the Universe itself, and at it's Fully Capability, perhaps the Whole Multiverse. It's Abilities are completely unknown, but it is said that it can do the strongest and most feared Voidic Spells, as well as it's own Spells. It can use all Elements, but in form of Lightning, allowing the Lightning to have any possible Propriety, even some impossible. The Lightning Blade, can also do this in the Form of Fire and Wind, much stronger than the Sword of The Great Skies. Dread-SoulBlade: Gabriel's Dread-SoulBlade, unlike the other ones, is 1st Class God-Slayer Blade by Voidic Means. It holds the Hand Of the One-Above-All itself as the Spirit of the Dread-SoulBlade, allowing it near-Unlimited power. It is said that the Spirit itself has gifted the Dreadlords with the Dread-SoulBlades. There is a Myth about the Appearance of the Dread-SoulBlade to the Dreadlords: When the Blade has first shown itself to The Leader of the Dreadlords on the Edge of All Dawns. the Blade looked that of a Normal Katana, but it seemed of great Value. The Leader has taken it, without to know of it's Immense power, but knew it had something in it. The Leader then decides, with determination to find out everything about this Katana. He went to every achieveable library, searching for answers about the Katana. He then gets to the Library of the Time-Shattereds, looking in it for answers. He finds nothing... The First Year of the Blade being in the possession of the Leader , the Blade takes the first form, that of a blade full of Hope and Light, that has Created life around itself. The Blade would then Create a Dimension called the Eternal Kingdom, where the Gods of the Dreadlords reside, and the Dreadlords that die; May there Aura and Essence go there. The Second Year, the Katana took the Form of a Giant War-Axe, that Had the power to destroy Virtually Anything. The Blade was would then Destroy the Corruption from the Lands, leaving only the Purity of the lands. The Third Year, the Blade became as Cold as Icexa. The Leader of the Dreadlords then, has a vision that he needed to give it to the Embodiment of Icexa for the Year. At the end of the year, the Blade would make a Kingdom for Ice Dreadlords on Icexa The Embodiment gives it back to the Leader ( This fake, because the Blade went to Icexa in the time of their "Cold Slumber" and talked with Snowy to make a City for them. ) . The Fourth Year, the Katana became Hotter than any Star.The Leader would then think about how to use such hot blade, thus Creating the star of all his Dimensions, using it the whole year to create the stars his dimension, as the blade was too hot to even be touched by him for long time. The Fifth Year, it took the form of Spear that has created the Winds in all the Regions the Dreadlords, because in the Dreadlord Regions, there was never wind. He Re-shaped the Regions by the needs of the Dreadlords by simply using the winds he has created in this form. The Sixth Year, the Blade would grow Petals all around itself, flowers have bloomed on it, more beautiful than any Cherry Tree that has ever Bloomed. Touching the Petals would near-Instantly cut anything the petals touched, with almost nothing surviving it. The Blade during this year has Created Beauty over all the Dreadlord Regions, unseen by most, not even by the dreadlords themselves, or even most Angels, but also the Deadliness of the Beauty of the Dreadlord Females. In the Seventh year, it took the form of a Blade full of Darkness and Destruction. Like this, the Blade has created the balance of Dreadlords between good and evil, giving them the true Reason. In the 8th Year, the Blade became an All-Elemental, Creating the weather in the Dreadlord Dimensions, making it possible for all beings to live in the Dreadlord Regions. In the Ninth day, the Blade became a Scythe, creating the Cycle of life and death between Dreadlords. In the 10th Day, all the Moons have alligned in the very day. The Blade made itself into the most Royal-looking Sword, with the Design that is beyond of any and all Royals's grace and beauty. The Blade in this form has Created the Luck of the Dreadlords, and thus finished the Creation along with the Leader of the Dreadlords. The Leader Decides that it is a MUST to learn all about this blade and it's full potential. The Dread-SoulBlade is Said to have Created All the Dreadlord Gods but the Leader of the Dreadlords. It is even said to have Defeated. the Beast of God, the EndBringer Behemot himself and has Defeated Jena'tes ( Who is the All-Evil in the Dreadlord Culture, Mephisto In Human Culture. ) The Full power of the Dread-SoulBlade itself is Unknown, but it is seen destroying all it touches. It is also seen Using absolutely any power it wishes to use. Gabriel's Yetzirah: Gabriel's Holy Relic, also called the Spear Of Justice, a Weapon only himself can wield due to him being the Throne God, Representing the form of his Tsuni Muti. The Weapon is Described to be as Fast as Albedo ( Always faster than the Opponent ), Inevitable and Never-Missing like Rubedo and Ignores the Durability of the Opponent like Nigredo, meaning that the spear is always faster than its target, never misses, and kills whatever it hits on a physical, mental, spiritual and conceptual level before dragging their soul to Tsuni Muti to become a part of Gabriel's Legion whenever Gabriel throws the Spear at his Opponent. Gabriel can also instantly curse the target with a Stigma with the Spear should he choose to at anytime, making them a part of his Legion the moment they die. Additionally, the spear can also ignore the concept of distance. Those who look Upon the spear itself will have their minds burned and Souls Erased. Members of the Legion, beings who possess resistance to soul attacks and destruction, find it troubling to maintain their consciousness when in it's presence. Those who touch the spear but are not Gabriel, will slowly lose their Existance the longer they hold onto it. Gabriel's Briah: Apoptosis - The Fifth Universe of Gold: -This is a Briah, a Hadou Type. It is build on the basis of his philosophy of Memento Mori and desire. t forms a huge castle as his Briah (big city, likely) that devours the souls of the dead, turning them into legionaries, giving the dying moments of their experience in hell. Eternal battle, eternal destruction and creation. Once Apoptosis is activated, it can absorb the souls of 800 thousand people in an instant, even at the peak of power Briah. -'Legion Reincarnation': The main ability of Apoptosis. The Ability to add souls to the castle and making them part of his body, respectively. Every Legionnaire is part of Gabriel and has no concept of Death, o matter what way he would be killed, he will rise again to challenge the death of another. If the battle takes place in the castle, each killed, destroyed every weapon, if desired by Gabriel, will be restored immediately as Gabriel's Briah is in a constant state of creation and destruction -'Skeleton Giant': When desired to, Gabriel can have Apoptosis transform into a gigantic, mobile skeletal creature large enough to dwarf mountains that possesses great mobility. It can produce more energy than any earthquake in history all the way to 1944 through its movement alone, and can generate a light beam from it's mouth possessing a level of heat surpassing that of nuclear bombs and capable of turning entire countries to ashes. -'Zonnenkind' - Apoptosis "lives" and is managed by itself. It will automatically and without the knowledge of Gabriel attack the enemy and defend itself and Gabriel. Each weapon causes both physical and spiritual damage, is restored once destroyed and have infinite ammo. -'Messerschmitts' - Anyone who became part of the castle, gives his abilities to Gabriel. If it was a pilot of an aircraft, then Gabriel Receives and his skills and the plane itself. -'Omni-locked': The Castle is not part of the Multiverse. If Desired, Gabriel could Simply Dematerialize it and it will cease to exist for the Rest of the World. Relationships Family Allies/Companions Trivia/Notes Slayer Classes: For Example, Death's Scythe in it's Fullest mode, would only be on par with only a 2nd Class Slayer Weapon, while The Lightning Blade be a 1st Class. -Shoutout to AtlantisUchiha for making the Page, and CyrusPlayz for a part of Gabriel's Description of his Personality -The Incantation for Briah: "No mortal man under the sun, no powers that be, no chains that bind shall constrain Him, for He dwells in the nether; a soul from the grave is He. His shackles crumble, his chains fall limp onto the ground before His will; He, the Dweller in the Grave, His cries of mingling agony and madness. No man, no divine breath that course the veins of this universe hold the power to sway Him. And so the Lord asked – what manner of beast are you? Your lips breathe folly; your question a sage intellect would never hatch. If you know not what I am – very well, I shall answer. Know my name, for it is Legion." See Also *Dread-SoulBlade *Skyler Darkstone Category:Characters